Just Simple Story
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Jimin butuh Jungkook/ Kookmin/ bxb, fluff.
1. Candy

**AN** : fluff? Aku tak yakin.

 **Warning** : Cerita terlampau ringan, aku tak yakin bisa membangkitkan feeling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sana, di bawah payungan langit cerah membentang luas, kedua hati menikmati waktunya dengan lingkup kasmaran.

"Kau ingin lagi?"

Kali ini, suara rendah khas Jungkook telah menjadi melodi kesukaan Jimin. Walau tidak sama dengan apa yang Jimn minta, namun dia tak bisa berbohong jika sudah merasa puas. Selain itu hatinya juga sudah memberontak senang.

Jungkook terkekeh saja ketika melihat bagaimana rasa senang di wajah kekasihnya kentara jelas. Dia kembali mengulum permennya dengan posisi bibir masih menarik senyum. Rasa-rasanya Jimin ingin menarik keluar lagi karamel tersebut, namun setelah dipikir ulang itu sangat tidak pantas.

Jimin tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengumbar senyum. Perpaduan antara senang dan malu itu kentara jelas bagi Jungkook. Jikalau bisa, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menegakkan selalu lengkungan cantik di wajah kekasihnya. Kurva manis yang sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Rasaku benar-benar tak terukur untukmu. Bukankah itu parah?" Jungkook menarik kembali batangan plastik dari permennya. Menawarkan untuk Jimin namun dihadiahi gelengan pelan.

"Kenapa?" Jimin memangku wajah.

"Bibirmu bisa tak berbentuk jika cinta hanya selalu ditunjukkan dengan ciuman."

Jungkook memandang bola gula di tangannya, memutar-mutar batangnya sekejap kemudian melahap lagi. Dengan mantap menarik lepas batangnya begitu permen tersebut diganjal dengan kedua rahang. Setelah itu melempar sembarang arah seperti angin.

Wajah Jimin hanya merona lancang, tak dapat dikendalikan. Ia sudah tak yakin pikirannya akan normal-normal saja jika mendapati karamel bulat itu ada di sekitarnya. Permen, kemudian Jungkook. lebih spesifik lagi, bibir Jungkook. Nah, Jimin sendiri benar merasa tak waras.

Jungkook dengan santai menarik lembut dagu kekasihnya. Sejenak menikmati bagaimana hidung bangirnya saling menggesek dengan sang kasih. Menciptakan seringai di wajah mempesonanya. Ciuman itu terbentuk beberapa saat kemudian. Dengan Jungkook yang memberi umpan untuk melumat kecil-kecil. Membuat bola gula di mulutnya berhasil pindah ke rongga Jimin. Setelahnya, pagutan itu terputus.

Udara panas menyelimuti, dan tampak hanya berlaku untuk Jimin. Wajahnya tergantung tepat di hadapan Jungkook. Belah bibirnya hanya bungkam seraya menghancurkan leleh manisan di dalam mulutnya. Namun bayangan bagaimana sentuhan lembut Jungkook berputar lamat-lamat di otak.

"Kutunjukkan seperti apa ciuman manis dalam artianku. Bagaimana?" Jungkook mengusap pelan bibir bawah Jimin.

"Tapi Taehyung berkata semua ciuman dengan orang tercinta selalu terasa manis walau tanpa permen sekalipun." Suara Jimin tak terdengar seperti penentangan opini, namun terpojok pada pembelaan diri.

"Jangan menyangkal lagi, sayang. Atau kulakukan sesuatu." Jungkook memberi cubitan ringan pada ujung hidung Jimin. Membuat dengusan tak terima mencurah keluar.

"Ciuman manis itu sungguh tanda cinta, Jungkook." Wajah Jimin jatuh menunduk. Jika Jungkook kukuh dengan pendapatnya, maka dia juga bisa.

Jungkook sendiri kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. Menarik sedikit tubuh yang ukurannya lebih mini dibanding dirinya untuk duduk. "Baiklah, semua orang memiliki hak untuk berpendapat." Mengalah selalu menjadi solusi terakhir baginya.

Jimin hanya mampu mengunci kedua netra Jungkook dan memberi tatapan pengganti kata pengungkapan cinta. Ini hari pertama hubungan keduanya bersemi tumbuh dengan baik, sehingga wajar saja kata-kata roman itu sulit untuk diutarakan keluar dengan lugas.

Pada dasarnya Jungkook ialah seseorang yang bisa menyampaikan pikiran dengan baik, namun saat ini dia cukup terganggu dengan bagaimana pernyataan rasa yang bagus dalam segala sisi. Jadi yang hanya bisa dikatakannya yaitu, "Bisakah kita saling mengisi hari dengan berbagi kehangatan? Cinta terlalu muda untuk diungkapkan saat ini."

Di sana, di atas putih salju yang tergelar lapang, kedua hati memberikan pengakuan yang menggelitik jiwa.

 **END**

Aku banyak berimajinasi dengan hujan belakangan ini, namun di sana sedang bersalju. Pasangan (tak nyata) ini selalu kutulis manis tanpa konflik, jadi mungkin kalian bosan? Aku berusaha memunculkan masalah dalam cerita mereka yang lain namun berujung pada kegagalan, membuatku langsung menghapus bersih cerita-cerita tersebut.


	2. Iseng?

**AN** : Fluff? Uhm, mungkin...

 **Warning** : Cerita terlampau ringan, aku tak yakin bisa membangkitkan feeling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengangkat kedua mug untuk tangan kanan dan kirinya, lalu berlangkah lambat-lambat. Mengusahakan agar cairan di dalam sana tidak bergolak hingga tumpah.

Jungkook yang memang mengintai dari tadi, segera bangkit bangun dan mencuri satu gelas lainnya. Karena itulah dia dihadiahi senyuman kecil. Namun bola matanya kemudian terpaku pada bibir Jimin.

"Hei, kau apakan bibirmu?" Jungkook sedikit membungkuk guna mendapat gambaran jelas.

"Bibirku?" Merasa aneh, Jimin menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan ujung jari. Ia mengernyit begitu syarafnya mendapati sesuatu, maka dilihatnya. "Ah, berdarah."

Dengan gesit, Jungkook mengambil alih mug yang digenggam Jimin dan meletakkan miliknya juga di meja. "Jangan gigiti bibirmu begitu. Kalau habis, apa yang bisa kucium, hm?"

"Hanya itu yang ada di kepalamu sekarang?" Jimin dengan sebalnya mencubit pinggang Jungkook hingga kekasih tampannya mengaduh keras.

"Tunggu di sini." Jungkook beralih mendekati almari es seraya mengusap-usap pinggangnya. Berharap perih yabg berdenyut itu hilang segera. Dipastikan, kulit putihnya sudah memerah.

Pasang mata Jimin mengikuti arah ke mana tubuh Jungkook pergi. Kaki jenjang itu mengantarkan pemiliknya untuk mengambil selembar _tissue_ di atas almari es, kemudian kembali mendekat.

"Jangan bergerak." Jungkook melipat lembaran itu menjadi bagian kecil. Dengan pelan dan lembut mengusap bibir padat kekasih mungilnya. Begitu dirasa sudah tak ada lagi warna merah yang keluar, dia meremasnya hingga berbentuk bulatan.

Jimin kembali menyentuh bibir sendiri dengan sedikit menekan-nekan. Menciptakan nada tanya bersuara dari Jungkook.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menonton drama pagi dan si pria harusnya akan mencium bibir wanitanya jika kejadian seperti tadi." Jimin menerawang _scene_ yang sempat menyita waktunya pagi ini.

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja membuat bibirmu berdarah karena ingin pembuktian?" Kedua kelopak Jungkook menyipit hingga segaris.

Jimin gelagapan tiba-tiba. Tangannya sudah mengayun-ayun tanda menyangkal. "Tidak! Yang barusan itu aku benar-benar bukan sengaja!"

"Bohong." Jungkook menandas kuat. "Tinggal minta padaku untuk ciumannya, pasti akan kuberi cuma-cuma, sayang."

Kedua pipi berisi milik Jimin menggembung sempurna. Dia malu tentu saja, tapi masih terlampau berat untuk mengakui. Sebenarnya juga dirinya baru sadar, ini sungguh kurang kerjaan.

"Berhenti menonton yang seperti itu. Dan juga, aku bukan vampire yang doyan darah." Jungkook meninggalkan sentilan kecil di dahi Jimin, menciptakan lengkingan tak terima. "Itu untuk balasan pinggangku." Ia menyambung.

Jimin mendengus dengan kesalnya. Menggerutu karena sempat-sempatnya Jungkook seperti itu sebelum membawa _tissue_ ke pembuangan. "Sama sekali tidak ada jiwa romannya!"

Jungkook jelas mendengar, telinganya masih berfungsi baik. "Itu tadi romantis versiku, Jimin."

"Tadi hanya kekerasan. Titik." Jimin mengucap tegas. Dia mengambil kembali mug-nya untuk dibawa pergi. Namun seruan Jungkook membuatnya terhenti.

"Taruh kembali."

Jimin menurut, juga berbalik menyuarakan sebuah protes. "Apa lagi?"

Kaki jenjang Jungkook mengambil langkah lebar untuk mendekat ke tubuh pendek itu. Lengan panjangnya telah bertengger pas di kedua bahu kecil kekasihnya. Ia menunduk lagi, dengan santai mendaratkan bibirnya. Singkat saja.

"Sudah? Besok, minta saja lagi. Aku tidak keberatan." Pria tinggi itu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi kenyal Jimin. Selanjutnya kembali mengambil mug yang tertata di meja untuk dibawanya ke ruang tengah.

Begitu Jimin merasa ekstensi Jungkook di sekitarnya berkurang, dia langsung menjongkokkan diri. Membawa kedua telapak ke pipi yang memanas perlahan.

"Minta lagi? Memang semudah itu menyatakannya? Kode ringan saja dia tidak peka."

Itu gerutuan darinya yang terakhir sebelum menenggelamkan wajah di antara lutut; meredam teriakkan kesal berpadu malu dan kesenangan.

 **END**

 **.**

Kutulis ini kurang dari satu jam. Laptopku sedang dibawa pergi, drama dan segala jenis variety show tertunda untuk ditonton. Maka dari itu ide untuk ff mengalir masuk dan aku bisa langsung menulisnya melalui ponsel. Jadinya cerita ini pendek. Memang seberapa kuat kedua jempol beradu untuk mengetik cerita yang panjang?

Kurasa aku bisa menjadikan ini kumpulan drable. Namun apa harus semua berisi tentang ciuman? Tidak bosan?


	3. Let Me Be

Jimin itu sedang terkena insomnia. Sedang menjadi remaja labil. Sedang ada bunga-bunga cerah mekar di hati. Sedang menjalani masa-masa jatuh cinta.

Pada teman barunya. Pada pemilik kedai kopi di ujung jalan. Pada seorang remaja seumuran bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Ia seperti sedang menjadi tokoh dalam drama, dalam novel, dalam film romansa atau apapun yang berbau kasih. Karena semua berawal dari sapaan. Iya, sapaan ringan semacam _hai_ , _namaku Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal_.

Tidak. Bukan. Dia tidak jatuh cinta dalam sekali tatap. Karena selanjutnya mereka jarang bicara, walau satu kelas, walau duduk bersebelahan. Berkomunikasi seperlunya.

Tidak. Bukan. Dia bukan kutu buku pendiam yang suka menguasai kursi paling belakang dan melahap habis buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Jimin suka membaca, membaca _caption-caption_ di media sosial.

Jimin itu ada banyak teman, dari kelas manapun. Dia heboh, ramah, selalu cerah ceria riang gembira. Penyandang gelar ketua klub tari di sekolah. Jadi, ya begitu. Jimin menyenangkan.

Maka, suatu hari ketika ada tugas dari guru musik untuk menampilkan sebuah lagu –berpasangan cukup satu bangku, Jimin mulai dekat dengan Jungkook. Hari itu juga ia tahu jika Jeon Jungkook adalah anak pemilik kedai kopi baru di ujung jalan dekat rumahnya. Hari itu pula ia tahu Jeon Jungkook adalah anak Busan, sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau bisa main alat musik?" Jungkook melempar tanya ketika mereka akhirnya pulang bersama.

"Gitar saja. Tapi kupikir aku ingin menyanyi." Mata Jimin fokus pada layar ponsel. Memeriksa galeri musik untuk mencari tahu apa yang enak ditampilkan seminggu mendatang.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus main musik?"

Jimin menatap Jungkook. Anak itu sedang mengarahkan telunjuk pada dirnya sendiri. Jimin meringis sebentar. "Kau bisa main alat musik, bukan?"

Ia dibalas dengan anggukan. "Biar aku memainkan gitar juga. Tak apa?"

"Tentu. Jadi, kapan bisa berlatih?"

"Tentukan lagunya dulu. Ada acara setelah ini?"

Jimin mengingat sebentar. Acaranya setelah ini paling hanya menonton film atau mengerjakan tugas. Itupun jika tidak malas dan memilih untuk tidur saja. Jadi, ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Oke. Ke rumahku sebentar mencari lagu, mau?"

"Tentu."

* * *

Sejak saat itu, tiap hari Jimin selalu mampir ke kedai keluarga Jungkook. Memadukan suara dan tempo musik supaya hasil memuaskan. Jimin senang-senang saja. Ia bisa mendapat macam kue gratis dari ibu Jungkook.

"Besok latihan terakhir." Jungkook menemani Jimin ke pintu malam itu, seperti biasa. Ini sudah hari keenam.

"Mau latihan lebih awal? Kita libur besok."

"Boleh. Kutunggu di sini pukul 5 sore." Jungkook mengangkat kelima jari.

Jimin mengangguk setuju. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Ia melambai kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Eh, Jimin-ah."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ya?"

"Biar kutemani pulang. Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Jimin berkedip tiga kali. Lalu berdehem. "Mampir ke rumahku juga boleh."

Pada akhirnya Jungkook benar-benar mampir. Dan kini sedang mengamati foto-foto dalam pigura kecil di meja nakas dan tembok.

"Kau dulu berisi, ya?" Ia sedikit terkekeh menyatakannya.

Jimin telungkup di tempat tidur. Ada buku matematika terbuka di depannya.

"Bilang saja gendut."

"Iya, gendut."

Jimin mencebik. Masih membalik-balik catatan demi mencari rumus.

"Tapi manis."

Jimin ingin menelan penghapus saat itu. Ia tidak salah dengar, sangat yakin.

"Kau memerah. Malu, ya?"

Jimin batuk-batuk. Dikatai seperti itu justru ia makin merona. Jadi ia duduk, kemudian menatap Jungkook yang masih memandangi foto.

"Tapi, Jimin. Sepertinya dari dulu kau memang punya daya tarik, ya?"

"Apa?"

Jungkook menoleh. Tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk wajah Jimin. "Matamu. Cantik sekali kalau tersenyum."

Refleks, Jimin menutup wajah dengan bantal. Mengeluarkan suara protes, agak merengek. Jungkook tertawa puas. "Ternyata benar. Kau paling mudah digoda."

"Hentikan."

Jungkook benar-benar berhenti tertawa. "Aku pulang, ya? Takut mengganggu."

Jimin membuka selimutnya. "Iya, pulang saja."

"Kalau begitu, samapi jumpa besok, manis."

Selimut itu kembali ditarik pemiliknya naik, menutupi seluruh tubuh. "Hentikan kataku."

* * *

Jadi, malam setelah pengambilan nilai tugas musik, Jungkook mengundang Jimin ke kedai lagi. Sayang, begitu Jimin sampai ternyata Jungkook sedang keluar. Mengantar pesanan kue kata ayahnya. Maka, Jimin menunggu.

Ia memandang pasangan yang duduk berjarak satu meja di depannya dengan penasaran. Entah, ada yang menggelitik keingintahuannya.

Musik tidak terdengar keras dan suasana terlampau lengang. Telinga Jimin bisa menangkap rayu-rayu godaan si pria untuk wanitanya. Kemudian tawa-tawa manis mendera. Membuat Jimin sedikit iri. Sedikit.

Mendadak ia ingat Jungkook. Entah karena apa, intinya ia ingat Jungkook.

Mungkin ia mengingat bagaimana dua hari terakhir ini Jungkook senang memanggilnya _manis_. Tak tahu itu tulus atau tidak, tapi hatinya selalu ingin melompat giarang.

Kemudian ia menekan satu tombol di ponsel untuk memeriksa jam. Oh, dia sudah duduk setengah jam. Sendirian.

Jadi seraya menunggu teman janjiannya muncul, Jimin terus saja mematai apa yang pasangan itu lakukan. Hingga pandangannya tertutupi tubuh seseorang.

"Jangan tatap mereka seperti itu." Sebuah suara menyapa.

Jimin mendongak. Mengetahui itu siapa, ia mendengus.

"Iya aku terlambat."

"Menunggu setengah jam sendirian itu menyebalkan, Jungkook." Jimin memangku pipi. Menatap lawan bicaranya malas.

"Yang penting aku datang, bukan? Tepat janji."

Jimin berdecak. "Tidak mau katakan maaf?"

Tak disangka, Jungkook menggeleng. Jimin mengedikkan bahu acuh, lalu agak bergeser ke samping. Ingin tahu apa lagi yang dilakukan dua objeknya tadi.

"Tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Jimin."

"Apa?"

Jungkook diam sebentar. Ia menatap tepat kelereng mata Jimin, namun anak itu tampak tak fokus dengannya. Maka dari itu ia ikut bergeser, kembali menghalangi Jimin.

"Aish.. Minggir, Jungkook-ah." Tangan Jimin mengibas tak peduli.

Jungkook menggeleng-geleng. "Sudah kubilang jangan tatap mereka seperti itu. Dengarkan aku." Ia genggam tangan Jimin yang tadi bergerak mengusirnya itu.

"Sebentar, aku ingin tahu si pria mengatakan apa lagi."

Mendadak, Jungkook sudah mencondongkan paras. Membuat Jimin kaget dan tangan menegang.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Mata Jimin berkedip, kemudian melirik ke samping. Menghindari apa yang membuat jantungnya berdentum.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Ya." Hanya itu. Jimin tak bisa menjawab lebih lagi.

Bibir Jungkook melengkung. Dengan mantap ia ucapkan,

" _Let me be your man_."

 **FIN**

* * *

Aku kehilangan gairah menulis entah karena apa. Terima kasih untuk yang selalu memberi dukungan :)


	4. Still

_**Dedicated to: Kak Reina of Eldorado a.k.a Snowrain00**_

 ** _Inspirasi datang setelah aku menonton Yong Pal, tapi ide keseluruhan milikku_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 **.**

 **STILL**

* * *

Jungkook berlari panik hingga dentum sepatunya menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Lajunya agak melambat kala mendapati sebuah pintu. Tertulis nomor 300 dengan cetak nama Park Jimin di bawahnya. Mengambil nafas dalam, membetulkan jas putih yang dikenakan, setelah itu baru ia menggeser pintu. Baru selanjutnya melangkah masuk dan membiarkan seorang dokter bersama satu perawatnya keluar.

"Dia masih tidak mau bicara. Baik denganku atau psikiater yang ditugaskan untuknya hari ini." Itu Namjoon, yang menepuk bahunya pelan. "Mungkin kau bisa membuatnya lebih baik." Lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin.

Di sana, kekasihnya duduk diam di tempat tidur. Jemari di pangkuan tampak saling menggaret kuku, atau terkadang menekan kulit menciptakan bekas. Melihat itu, yang bisa dilakukan Jungkook hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia maju, mengambil satu telapak Jimin. Menjauhkannya agar tak menciptakan luka di kulit

"Hei."Jungkook mendudukkan diri di pinggir. Mengusap punggung tangan Jimin lembut.

Tidak digubris. Pria itu masih saja menunduk, namun bahunya terlihat mulai turun melemas.

"Jimin?" Suara Jungkook tentu melembut. Ia memajukan tubuh, mengusap bahu kecil itu.

Namun belum juga lama bertenggar, Jimin menepisnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Jungkook nyalang dengan mata merah, sisanya menangis tadi.

"A-a…"

Jungkook memandang miris. Dua hari ini Jimin masih saja kesulitan bicara. Berat untuknya berkata sepatah, mungkin itulah mengapa terapi bicara tidak bisa dilakukan.

Namanya Jimin, Park Jimin. Lima hari lalu ada pada daftar korban kecelakaan bus pariwisita. Ia seorang _tour guide_ yang disewa untuk mendampingi perjalanan ke Gunung Hallasan di pulau wisata, Jeju. Namun bus yang terguling dan membuat kakinya terjepit mengirim ia berakhir di rumah sakit, sempat koma tiga hari.

Dan dua malam kemarin pria itu berhasil membuka mata. Sayangnya tidak dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Trauma akibat kecelakaan serta kabar mengenai kakinya yang belum bisa digerakkan jelas saja membuat Jimin depresi. Hari pertama ia mengamuk hingga terpaksa ditidurkan. Dan Jungkook hanya merasa nelangsa mendapati kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu mengatakannya jika tidak ingin." Jungkook bawa lagi tangannya ke bahu Jimin. Ingin sekali menyalurkan ketenangan.

Jimin menggeleng. Terus dilakukannya, membuat Jungkook terpaksa mengapit paras itu.

"Hei." Katanya lagi.

Jimin sempat sedetik memaku pandang dengan Jungkook, namun segera diturunkannya kelopak mata.

Miris, ibu jari Jungkook bergerak naik turun di pipi pucat sang kekasih. "Kau juga tak mau bertemu denganku?"

Tak ada respon.

Jungkook menunduk, melihat tangan Jimin mengepal erat di pangkuan. Ia mendesah lagi. Melepaskan tangkupan dari wajah Jimin dan mengambil melemaskan dua tangan di sana. Lagi, Jimin menepisnya jauh.

"Yah, mungkin lebih baik jika kau tidur. Aku pergi?"

Jungkook memandang Jimin dahulu, sebelum benar beranjak menjauh.

Namun ujung lengannya ditarik ringan. Dijepit dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk Jimin. Dan pria itu masih menutup mata.

"Ingin kutemani?"

Lagi, tak ada tanda mengiyakan selain tarikan jemari Jimin yang makin mengerat. Itu membuat Jungkook duduk lagi. Yang bisa ia tatap hanya sebulir air menetes, menjejak pipi kekasihnya.

"Jimin." Jungkook terhenyak. Lagi, ada rasa sakit lewat dalam hati. "Buka matamu. Aku di sini."

Tak dituruti. Namun belah bibir pasien tersebut mulai bergetar hingga kemudian meloloskan isakan. Jungkook benci sekali. Hanya itu yang bisa Jimin lakukan. Nanti ia akan menangis, meraung hingga terpaksa ditidurkan kembali. Jungkook tak suka.

"Jangan begini. Aku juga tak tahu harus apa jika kau seperti ini, sayang." Jungkook melirih, memberi pelukan erat. "Aku tahu kau takut, tapi Jimin yang kukenal tak terbebani dengan rasa itu. Tenanglah." Makin dieratkannya dekapan.

Dan benar, tangis Jimin makin lama makin terdengar jelas memenuhi ruang. Dua tangannya juga mengerat di bahu Jungkook, menenggelamkan kuku di sana hingga membuat sedikti ringisan nyeri keluar. Jungkook sendiri mulai cemas, sudah bersiap menekan tombol darurat. Berjaga-jaga jika pikiran kekasihnya itu kembali lagi kacau.

"J-ja-ngan." Tersendat, namun bisa didengan jelas oleh Jungkook.

Pria itu menurunkan juluran tangannya dari tombol merah, lagi menatap wajah sayu Jimin. "Okay, aku tidak akan memanggil Namjoon hyung. Tapi tetap tenang?"

Akhirnya sebuah anggukan muncul juga dari Jimin. Entah mengapa, ada sedikit beban terbang dari punggung Jungkook. "Buka matamu." Titahnya seraya mengusir jauh air mata yang sempat turun.

Lagi, Jimin menurut juga. Membuat cahaya redup dari manik kelamnya terbaca Jungkook.

"Ingin bercerita sesuatu?"

Untuk kali ini, responnya hanya diam. Yah, pria dua puluh lima tahun ini juga maklum jika tak semudah itu memancing pasien depresi untuk bicara.

"Sa-kit." Nah, setidaknya ada gumaman yang keluar lagi. Ada secercah lega yang mekar di nurani Jungkook.

"Bagian mana?"

Sayangnya kepala Jimin-lah yang kembali memberi jawab, menggeleng tak jelas.

"Kalau kau tidak katakan, aku tidak bisa membuatmu sembuh." Tentu saja Jungkook berusaha.

"Aku-takut." Isakkan keluar lagi. "Sakit." Lanjutnya.

Segera Jungkook genggam pergelangan Jimin. Was-was jika pria itu memainkan kuku lagi. Tubuh kekasihnya itu kembali kaku. Mata menutup dengan dengan titik keringat memaksa keluar dari pori-pori. Tak luput nafas agak memberat.

"Jimin!"

Begitu Jungkook membentak, Jimin segera berteriak. Selalu begitu. Yang bisa Jimin lakukan untuk membebaskan tumpukan emosi hanyalah berteriak. Dan sungguh, Jungkook tak ingin Namjoon menyuntikkan obat penenang lagi ke infus Jimin.

Ia dengan segera memeluk Jimin. Membatasi gerak sembari membisik _aku di sini_ banyak kali, berharap itu lebih berguna dari obat manapun. Mengisi kepanikan dengan kalimat penenang yang nyatanya lebih bermanfaat. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, tangis yang ada cepat mereda.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin mau balas memeluk.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jimin bercakap lebih panjang. "Aku sendirian. Takut dan sakit. Rasanya remuk."

"Tapi kau tidak sendirian sekarang." Dengan telaten, Jungkook memberi sedikit pijatan di tengkuk.

"Aku ingin berjalan. Tapi tidak bisa." Lagi, dera tangis kembali tercipta.

"Kau akan sembuh, Jimin. Aku menjaminnya." Bisikkan itu lugas. Terdengar yakin tanpa ragu. "Kau bisa berjalan lagi, denganku seperti biasa. Kau bisa bermain bola lagi saat berkunjung ke yayasan. Kau bisa menari lagi bersama Hoseok hyung. Kau bisa kembali bekerja. Kau akan sembuh."

"Aku ingin berjalan."

"Ya, kau akan melakukannya."

"Aku ingin sembuh. Jungkook, aku ingin sembuh."

Begitu terpanggil namanya, hela nafas Jungkook jadi penuh kelegaan. Makin erat dibawanya sang pemilik hati ke lingkar peluk. Mungkin dia bukan sosok yang berbakti pada Tuhan. Tapi masih bolehkah ia mengharapkan kemurahan hati untuk Jimin. Masih maukah Tuhan mengabulkan doanya? Sudikah _Dia_?

"Kau pasti sembuh. Jangan menangis lagi."

* * *

 **-STILL-**

* * *

Jeon Jungkook. Seorang fisioterapis yang baru mendapat sertifikat setahun lalu. Seseorang yang tengah dirundung kekalutan dalam kurun satu minggu terakhir. Seseorang yang tengah menggantung doa pada Sang Kuasa agar masih memiliki kebaikan untuk melimpahkan sembuh pada kekasihnya.

Jeon Jungkook bertampang lusuh, pikirannya semrawut. Ia hanya sedang kalut menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Jimin. Bukan tentang masalah mental kekasihnya itu. Laporan psikologisnya mengatakan jika keinginan untuk sembuh sangat meningkat dan itu tak akan menimbulkan masalah. Rasa depresi Jimin akan berangsur hilang walau mungkin trauma masih tertinggal.

Hari kelima setelah Jimin membuka mata, Jungkook masih belum mendengar kabar dari seniornya. Namjoon yang bertugas menjadi dokter penanggung Jimin masih belum melaporkan menjelaskan keadaan mengenai sepasang kaki yang terluka itu. Jungkook sudah menjual banyak omong mengenai kesembuhan pada Jimin, jadi dia sangat ingin mewujudkan itu.

Dan pintu kantor yang terbuka serta Namjoon yang membawa sebuah map coklat seolah membuat nyawanya tergantungkan. Ia mewanti-wanti isi dari amplop tersebut, namun pada akhirnya tak sanggup membuka sendiri. Telapaknya basah, panas-dingin.

Namjoon tersenyum maklum mendapati pemandangan tersebut. Ia dengan baik hati mewakilkan diri. Mengeluarkan kertas yang terpapar di dalamnya dengan lengkung senang di bibir. "Jimin akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh, Tuhan memberkatinya."

"Benarkah?" Mata Jungkook berbinar cerah.

Dengan mantap Namjoon mengangguk. Ia serahkan laporan keadaan Jimin sembari menyusul berkata, "Aku akan mengirimkan surat rujukan terapi fisik Jimin padamu. Kukira itu lebih baik?"

Tanpa banyak kata, segera Jungkook terjang tubuh seniornya. Merasa sangat berterima kasih melebihi apapun.

"Tubuh Jimin sudah tak banyak bermasalah. Karena itu, sisanya kuserahkan saja padamu, Jungkook-ah."

Dengan senang Jungkook menerimanya. Tentu saja.

* * *

 **-STILL-**

* * *

Ahli fisioterapi itu diam di depan sebuah pintu, mengintip dari sela-sela kaca bagaimana keadaan di dalam. Seperti biasa, sunyi lengang. Hanya kedip elektrokardiograf yang terdengar, serta pintu yang akhirnya ia geser.

Sosok di dalam sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, ada nampan dengan banyak mangkuk. Dia hanya diam tanpa ada minat menyuapnya barang sesendok.

Jungkook mendekatkan jarak, tak lupa mematri senyum senang di parasnya. "Tidak nafsu makan?" Ia melontar tanya.

"Aku menunggumu." Ucap Jimin dengan cengiran terpampang.

"Kau tak bisa makan sendiri, hm?" Jungkook mendudukkan diri di samping tempat tidur, menyangga dagu. "Manja sekali."

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak mau sendiri." Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali –pertama oleh nona perawat tadi, Jimin menjepit sumpit. Selanjutnya sibuk melahap apa yang ada, mengacuhkan Jungkook pula. Sementara Jungkook sendiri hanya memasang senyum, merapikan surai poni Jimin.

"Kau hanya membuang waktuku, Jimin. Duduk diam hanya melihatmu makan seperti ini, kau kira aku pengangguran?" Ia komplain.

Jimin mendecak. "Kalau kau punya pasien lain, kau akan datang setengah jam lagi. Itu jadwalku bertemu denganmu."

Jungkook tertawa mengalah, lalu memberi cubitan di pipi sang kekasih. Senang sekali melihat Jimin sudah bisa menyangkal kata-katanya, tidak diam tertekan seperti pekan lalu. "Kau tampak senang sekali minggu ini."

Jimin hanya diam, melanjutkan sarapan. Membiarkan Jungkook yang kini berpindah memijat-mijat kakiknya.

"Jimin?"

"Hm?" Ia tidak makan banyak, yang penting mengisi perut. Karena dengan begitu ia baru dibolehkan keluar kamar.

"Mau latihan di luar hari ini?" Jungkook menawarkan. Ia membereskan nampan dan meletakkan di meja nakas.

"Woah, boleh?"

"Tentu. Aku yang memberi izin." Jungkook terkekeh. Ia beralih mendekati telapak kaki Jimin. Memberi tekanan-tekanan di sana guna memeriksa respon refleks. Makin hari, saraf kekasihnya itu memang membaik. "Apa gelinya makin terasa?"

Sebenarnya tiap dua jam sekali Jungkook selalu melakukan itu. Ia akan memberi rangsangan di kaki Jimin, memeriksa apakah ada masalah atau tidak dan menjaga agar ototnya tidak terus kaku. Jimin memang dengan cepat bertambah sehat. Agak di luar jangakuan pikirannya.

"Ya. Apa artinya aku makin membaik?"

Jungkook menyiapkan kursi rodanya. "Akan makin baik jika lebih rutin melakukan pelatihan fisik."

Jadi, ia memang membawa Jimin keluar. Ke taman di rumah sakit, membawa ke area rerumputan. Selanjutnya menuntun Jimin bangkit berdiri.

"Masih perlu kutuntun?"

Jimin menggeleng.

Dan ia maju selangkah, dihitungnya dalam hati. Berusaha menyeimbangkan badan dan menguatkan pergelangan kaki. Jungkook sendiri ada di belakangnya, mengikuti jika ia terus menambah titian langkah. Walau lama, pria jangkung itu mau mengikuti dengan sabar. Berjaga jika mungkin Jimin oleng dan dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Jungkook sempat tertawa sebelum berjongkok, memeriksa apakah terkilir atau tidak. "Sepertinya masih sulit jika tanpa bantuan, ya?"

Jimin menggeleng sekali. "Kemarin aku bahkan sudah bisa menaiki tangga. Kau melihatnya." Ia bersungut.

Lagi, Jungkook terkekeh. "Ya, ya,ya. Ini masih pemanasan. Nah, ayo coba lagi." Dibantunya Jimin berdiri. Ia tahan kedua bahu sempit itu, membuat tubuh agar tegak seimbang. Sempat ditatapnya manik Jimin yang memancarkan semangat. Senyum lembut dipasangnya, dan ia memajukan wajah. Memberi ciuman singkat di dahi sang terkasih. "Hati-hati."

Rasa-rasanya itu menjadi penambah semangat. Jimin balas senyum dan mulai berjalan lagi begitu Jungkook menyingkir. Ada segenap bahagia yang membuncah, memenuhi nurani dan tentu itu membuat ia senang tak terkira.

"Aku jadi ingin membawamu jalan-jalan."

Mendengarnya, Jimin menolehkan wajah. "Ke mana?"

Dan dua bahu Jungkook mengedik. "Entahlah. Ke manapun."

Pada akhirnya, hari pertama Jimin mendapat izin pulang, Jungkook tak tanggung-tanggung mengosongkan jadwal kunjungan. Ia melajukan mobil hingga diparkirkan ke area pantai. Menuntun Jimin pelan hingga agak ke tengah.

"Kenapa pantai?"

"Kau butuh angin segar." Kata Jungkook. Ia tiba-tiba berjongkok, melepaskan tali sepatu Jimin. "Kulitmu perlu merasakan hal baru."

Jimin paham, dan ia membiarkan sepatunya diletakkan menganggur. Sempat terkikik geli begitu merasa bulir-bulir pasir menggelitik. Ia menikmatinya. Tak segan menarik tangan Jungkook agar mau mendekat ke bibir pantai. Dan ia rasakan debur ombak ringan yang menabrak kaki.

"Dingin." Hanya itu komentarnya.

Jungkook memposisikan diri di belakang tubuh mungil itu. Mendekap dari belakang dan menikmati suasana yang tercipta. "Senang?"

"Tak perlu kau tanya." Jimin masih betah tertawa. Ia suka sekali sensasi paduan pasir dan air pantai yang menelisik jemari kakinya. "Kau bisa memelukku nanti, okay? Biarkan aku menikmati hadiahnya." Jimin membuka kuncian tangan Jungkook, lalu maju hingga air sebatas lutut.

Jungkook hanya menatap apa yang tersaji di depan mata dengan hati penuh kesenangan. Apa yang ia inginkan pada akhirnya dikabulkan Tuhan. Masih ingat bagaimana puncak kekhawatiran kala mengetahui Jimin-nya digiring masuk ke UGD. Pun dengan wajah Namjoon yang terus saja nampak terganjal, membuat ia makin gundah.

Kehilangan Jimin jelas bukanlah apa yang tergambar dalam bayangnya. Tapi nyatanya ia sempat duduk pasrah malam itu. Bukannya tak ada harapan. Namun, lebih pada ke pilihan Tuhan. Jimin itu titipan untuknya. Sosok berharga yang tak bisa digenggam selamanya. Dan jika Tuhan ingin satu malaikatnya kembali, Jungkook tak bisa menolak.

Belai angin agak kuat serta seruan Jimin membangunkan ia dari memori lawas. Dilihatnya pria itu terduduk akibat jatuh terjengkang. Ia berlari mendekat.

"Sedang apa kau ini?" Diulurkannya tangan untuk membantu Jimin bangkit.

"Aku tidak bawa pakaian cadangan." Jimin justru merengek kesal.

"Itu artinya kita diberi kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sini." Jungkook menyeringai. "Bukannya tidak pas jika pergi ke pantai tanpa basah-basahan?" Tambahnya.

Jimin menampilkan senyum nakal. "Oh, benarkah?" Dan tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya, segera ia dorong tubuh tinggi ke belakang.

Sayang, refleks Jungkook lebih cepat dan keseimbangannya lebih bagus. Ia tak mudah jatuh seperti itu. Dan Jimin merengut kesal. "Curang!" Serunya.

Jungkook terbahak. Ia bawa kekasihnya dalam pelukan panjang. "Yang kau bisa hanya merajuk, ya?"

Jimin menelusupkan wajah dalam dada Jungkook, mencari kenyamanan berlebih. "Tidak juga." Katanya agak tak jelas.

"Apa?" Satu alis Jungkook naik terangkat. Didorongnya dahi Jimin supaya mata itu bisa menatapnya.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini." Ujarnya sebelum memaksa berjinjit dan meraih bibir Jungkook. Hingga pada akhirnya ia biarkan pria itu untuk lebih mendominasi.

Dalam hati berterima kasih karena diberkahi sosok yang tak pantang menyerah seperti dia. Berterima kasih karena masih diberi tambahan nyawa untuk sekedar menemani Jungkook-nya hingga entah kapan. Berterima kasih pula karena masih dibolehkan mendapat dekap hangat Jungkook, genggam tangan Jungkook, ciuman sayang Jungkook, semua dari dan oleh Jungkook.

 _'Aku bisa mencintaimu lebih lama lagi, Jungkook-ah.'_

* * *

 **-STILL-**

 **END**

* * *

Teruntuk Kak Reina, aku malu sebenarnya. Tapi cuma ini yang bisa kutulis untuk menuai janji :') Maaf ya~

Dan kenapa kumasukkan ke sini? Karena ini cerita tanpa inti menurutku. Hanya menyalurkan imaji setelah menonton Yong Pal. _By the way_ , kurasa aku perlu meralat. _Just Simple Story_ yang tadinya berjudul _Kiss Me_ akan kugati konteksnya. Bukan tentang pagutan bibir atau semacam itu, tapi tentang kumpulan ceritaku yang dirasa tanpa inti. Sudah, itu saja.

Terima kasih yang sempat membaca, bahkan memberi _review_ juga.


	5. Manja

Jimin itu bukan manja. Tapi memang pada dasaranya dia butuh Jungkook. Terlalu bergantung, malah.

Ini satu dua kisah contohnya.

* * *

Satu

Ada kalanya Jimin tahu jika berita ramalan cuaca di layar TV itu benar. Tapi dia nekat keluar tanpa menggapai payung lebih dulu. Padahal Jungkook juga sudah mengingatkan. Bandel, diabaikannya pesan singkat itu.

Maka akhirnya Jimin terjebak di halte kota. Diam memandang tetes yang terjun jatuh dari atas sana.

Mata hanya melalangbuana menatapi percik pantul air di jalanan. Baik dari kecipak langkah-langkah sepatu orang, maupun dari cipratan roda-roda kendaraan. Jimin merengut. Intensitas airnya makin deras saja. Lalu Ia ambil ponsel di saku.

Melakukan apa? Tentu saja menelepon sang kekasih.

Yang pada akhirnya berkahir dengan sungutan kesal akibat alasan Jungkook.

 _'Aku masih sibuk. Salahmu mengabaikan pesanku. Tunggu saja sendiri.'_

Jadi, Jimin menunggu sebentar sampai habis sabarnya. Tak ada tanda berhenti.

Ia letakkan dua tangan di atas kepala, lantas menunduk dan bersiap lari. Baru juga sepatunya menjejak aspal jalan, ada orang menghampiri.

"Ojek payung, Tuan?"

Dalam batin ia bersorak senang. Ada tumpangan.

Jimin mendongak, namun matanya justru menyipit lucu. Dahi ikut pula berkerut.

Sosok tinggi Jungkook ada di sana. Dengan senyum lebar terpampang di parasnya.

Jimin otomatis lari mendekat. Mendempetkan tubuh setelahnya. Lantas terkekeh senang. "Aku sayang Jungkook."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook segera mendekap bahu Jimin. Langsung bawa ia melangkah pergi. Sempat didekatkannya mulut pada telinga Jimin, membisik lirih,

"Tidak gratis, manis."

* * *

Dua

Jimin itu senang sekali terlambat jika sudah buat janji. Alasannya?

"Aku malas menunggu."

Tidak apa-apa jika memang ia datang tepat waktu. Masalahnya, Jimin terkadang baru sampai antara dua-tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang disepakati. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

Ada. Jeon Jungkook.

Pernah, di suatu hari yang temperatur udaranya mendekati nol derajat, pasangan kita yang manis ini janjian bertemu. Ingin melihat festival musik.

Pukul empat sore di kedai kopi dekat gedung acara, itu kesepakatannya.

Dan bisa ditebak, Jimin baru datang seperempat jam kemudian. Iya _sih_ , masih lebih baik _ketimbang_ biasanya. Tapi tetap saja membuat gondok. Dengan santai duduk di hadapan Jungkook yang bersedekap.

Jimin hanya terkekeh canggung. "Aku minum kopi sebentar, boleh?"

Jungkook mengangguk saja. Ia masih betah menyandarkan punggung pada senderan kursi. Menikmati alunan lagu yang terdengar dari earphone sewarna serpih salju di luar.

Ketika minuman panas milik Jimin diantar, tidak segera diminumnya. Hanya disentuh, lalu angkat sekejap, kemudian dikembalikan lagi ke tatakan. Jungkook diam melihatnya. Ia periksa detik waktu di pergelangan tangan.

"Sepuluh menit sebelum acara mulai, Jimin."

Eh, yang disebut namanya justru menggigit pipi dalam. Selanjutnya malah menggerutu ringan. "Kenapa tidak pesankan aku kopi juga? Ini panas, aku harus tunggu agak dingin baru bisa minum."

Jungkook mendecak satu kali. "Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Kau tidak bilang ingin minum juga."

"Eh, tidak peka. Tidak pengertian!"

Oke, situasi mulai tegang. Karena tak ingin ada pertengkaran, Jimin lebih berpihak pada kediaman. Ia biarkan Jungkook dengan musiknya, sementara diri sendiri berkutat dengan gelas panas di meja. Meniup-niup keras dengan harapan suhunya cepat turun. Padahal tidak mungkin.

Menggeleng gemas, Jungkook kulum senyum di bibir. Ia dorong dahi Jimin supaya menjauh dari gelas, menarik minuman itu pergi dan diganti dengan kopi susu miliknya tadi.

"Milikku sudah hangat. Langsung minum saja."

Lalu ganti Jungkook yang sibuk meniup-niup.

Tidak tahu saja ia, jika hati Jimin juga ikut jadi hangat.

* * *

Tiga

Jimin kadang percaya dengan jimat atau hal-hal macam itu. Ada kalanya ia habiskan uang saku untuk pergi ke tempat pembacaan Kartu Tarrot. Atau menarik-narik lembar ribuan won dari toples tabungannya guna mencari barang-barang pembawa keberuntungan.

Mengetahui kebiasaan tersebut, Jungkook tak tahu harus komentar apa. Jadi dia biarkan saja Jimin seperti itu. Paling-paling dia harus siap merogoh saku jika Jimin merengek minta dibelikan roti krim atau roti keju karena dompetnya sekarat.

Suatu malam, Jimin heboh. Ia curhat jika sudah kehilangan pena kesayangan. Itu satu alat tulis kebanggaan yang selalu Jimin pakai kala ujian. Hanya pena murah, sebenarnya. Tapi Jimin percaya jika pilihan abjadnya selalu benar kalau ditoreh dengan itu. Sudah didoakan oleh nona peramal yang cantik pula. Sayang jika hilang.

Dan pagi itu wajah Jimin tampak sangat-sangat kesal. Jungkook yang menjemput sempat memberi kata penyemangat. Tapi agak tidak berguna.

Tentu saja. Karena ucapannya begini, "Kalu hanya dengan pena kau selalu lulus ujian, kenapa tidak bisa masuk kelas cepat? Cepat lulus, cepat menikah."

Itu sindiran atau semangat, _sih_?

Kemudian Jungkook ambil satu pena di saku jasnya. Warna hitam, mirip persis dengan kepunyaan Jimin walau tanpa ukiran nama.

"Pakai ini."

Jimin memandang sangsi. Namun, berhubung yang menawarkan adalah kekasih tampannya, Jimin terima.

"Semoga sukses. Jangan lupa senyum." Jungkook mengusak sayang surai Jimin, juga tak lupa menarik dua ujung bibir Jimin agar terangkat. Jimin yang senyum itu kesukaannya sekali. Manis.

Kemudian sekarang Jimin ada di kelas, duduk termangu. Pena milik Jungkook tidak keluar tintanya. Entah macet atau apa, tapi Jimin anggap itu sebagai kesialan. Ia putar ujungnya untuk memeriksa tabung tinta di dalam.

Kala ditarik keluar, sebuah kertas muncul. Jimin mengernyit.

Lembar pastel yang menyelimuti wadah tinta itu dibukanya, terpampang cukup panjang. Ada tulisan tangan.

 _'Ini lebih mujarab dibanding pena lawasmu. Jangan lupa senyum.'_

Lalu ada gambar hati merah dan _smiley_ di akhir.

Tentu saja bibir Jimin langsung melengkung naik, lebar sekali sampai menampakkan deret gigi. Kejadian itu disusul dengan adanya suara dari arah belakang.

"Tumben tidak bawa contekkan? Karena itu surat cinta, tidak jadi kusita." Guru cantiknya melangkah anggun ke depan kelas.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang dipandang aneh oleh kawan seruangan.

* * *

Ya, Jimin memang begitu. Mengaku tidak manja tapi selalu butuh perhatian. Mau cerewet, hobi ngambek, bandel, dan lain-lain juga Jungkook tetap sayang.

Ini katanya, "Karena yang bisa disayang hanya satu," sambil santai menyuap keripik.

Pasang mata Jimin menajam. "Ingin cari lebih dari satu?"

"Boleh. Tapi aku ingin yang sepertimu. Persis, mirip, tak mau ada beda. Coba carikan."

Sekarang malah Jimin tertawa, lalu menerjang tubuh Jungkook yang tengkurap di atas sofa. "Sayang Jungkook. Sayang sekali."

 _Eaaaa~_

* * *

 **-MANJA-**

 **END**

* * *

Besok senin ujian, tapi aku nggak suka hafalan :') Capek, sulit ingat. Sedih juga, belum siap :')

Cuma mau mohon do'a, semoga dengan persiapan pas-pasan ini aku tetep bisa lulus :') Makasih~

Btw.. iya, aku _publish_ ini jadi dua versi. Satu YoonMin, satu KookMin. Cuma sekedar survei kecil-kecilan. Rasa-rasanya aku mau pindah lapak KookMin ke _wattpad_ :))

Baru rencana sih. Makannya bikin survei sekedar pemantapan aja(?)

Makasihhh~


End file.
